Surprises
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Iruka has a bad day and comes home to a pleasant surprise. KakaIru yaoi One shot with alternative ending and an alternate ending for the first alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's been a bout a year if not more since the last time I've posted anything, but just because I haven't posted, doesn't mean I haven't been writing. I present to you this little tidbit of my work. I have a bunch of stuff lined up and a lot of them are multi-chaps. =] So I'll stop rambling so you can start reading.

Disclaimer: With my work ethic, if Naruto were mine, you'd never get a new chapter every week…

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"_  
_

* * *

Iruka had a bad day at work. His class had been more annoying than ever, unable to sit still for more than five minutes before they started talking and complaining that worksheets were boring and they wanted to go outside for kunai practice. Many small children were hung upside down from the ceiling that day… To add to the misery, the missions' room was more crowded that usual. It was that time of the month again, when ninja of every rank and age would gather to hear the latest gossip and place their bets on the latest contests, wagers, etc. Tsunade could have stopped it, had she not been participating in it as well. When it got to a point that Iruka couldn't even hear himself think (which it did every month) he would explode and start yelling at the nin to get their lazy butts out of the damn room and find somewhere else to hold their … Whatever this was. The room was empty in a heartbeat._ 'But they'll be back next month. They always are.'_ Not to mention that through all of this, Iruka was constantly thinking about Kakashi, who was supposed to be back from a week-long mission three days ago.

Finally the end of his shift finally arrived and Iruka was on his way home, carrying a bag of hot, delicious ramen from Ichiraku's and he couldn't have been more relieved that this hellish day was over. At least, that was what he thought before he opened the door to his and Kakashi's shared apartment to find said man resting on their couch in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt with his mask and headband removed.

Iruka was overjoyed. His boyfriend was back and he seemed fine, if not a bit tired, but he usually was. As he was setting the bag down in the kitchen, he heard Kakashi sleepily call out his name.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did." Kakashi said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up with a wince. "Come here. Sit with me."

"Are you sure? You're not hurt, are you?" Iruka asked when he noticed the wince. The copy-nin looked a bit stiff.

"Nothing major, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Now sit." He said, patting the couch.

Iruka joined him on the couch. Kakashi was lying on it in such a way the only option was to sit between his lover's legs. Once settled, he laid back on Kakashi's chest and the other wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Why so affectionate?" Iruka asked. "Usually you just pass out on our bed and sleep for days after a mission like this."

"Don't worry, I will. I just need this right now. I just need to hold you. Just like this." Kakashi said, tightening his arms around the chuunin.

"If you're hungry, I bought ramen." Iruka said.

"It's okay, I already ate." The older man lied. "Just stay here a little longer."

A comfortable moment of silence passed between them. No sound was heard other than the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Iruka was falling asleep in the jounin's embrace when the older man's voice brought him back.

"You know I love you, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course I know that. And I love you too."

Kakashi smiled. Oh how Iruka loved that smile. Kakashi gave a tired chuckle and sighed. "You know you're too good for me, right?" He asked.

It was Iruka's turn to sigh. "Kakashi, how many times have we gone over this? I'm not too good for you and you're not too good for me. We're perfect for each other, just as we are, and leave it at that."

"I know." Kakashi admitted. "I just love hearing you say it."

They stayed like that a bit longer, another comfortable silence falling over the two. Again, Iruka was falling asleep in his lover's arms, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, but this time there were no words to rouse him and the two fell asleep like that on the couch; ramen completely forgotten on the kitchen table, but neither of the two men could care in the least, because it was moments like these that made everything worth it.

* * *

There's an alternative ending to this story! ^_^ I'll post it up later today. Until then, Ja ne!


	2. An alternative surprise

AN: I bring you, my readers this alternate ending. I was thinking of actually making this one the one-shot and the other the alt. ending, but writing this one up, I thought of another outcome, so this was made the alt. ending and that fluffy peace of fluff (I love fluff =3) stayed the original. This branches off near the end. You'll figure out where. It's not hard. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade do not belong to me. It's all Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

"I know that." Kakashi admitted. "I just-" Kakashi's words were cut short when a horrible burning sensation came from the wound on his side. "Shit!" He hissed.

Iruka leapt from the couch and as he did so, Kakashi ripped his shirt off, revealing the bandages wrapped around his torso. Kakashi frantically tore at them, pulling them off him in panic-filled movements. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and it was scaring the living hell out of him. The removal of the bandages revealed an angry red gash on the pale man's side. It wasn't bleeding and it looked fine. If anything it was healing quite nicely, so why was the copy-nin freaking out? Iruka had never seen him like this before.

"Kakashi!" He called, kneeling by the frantic man. "'Kashi, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It- It _**burns**_!" He half hissed half yelled. "My insides- on… fire." He then proceeded to curl up as tight as he could in a feeble attempt to reduce the pain.

_'It must be a poison of some kind. Baka! I bet he didn't even go to the hospital.' _Iruka thought. "Hold on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Iruka said as he wrapped a scarf around the copy-nin's exposed face. It seemed a silly thing to do at that time, but he knew the older man would appreciate the gesture after this nightmare was over. Making the hand signs, Iruka transported both himself and his lover to the hospital.

The once peaceful lobby of the hospital was thrown into chaos when Iruka suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a screaming Sharingan Kakashi in his arms. Nurses started looking him over as Iruka explained what had happened. Kakashi was immediately admitted, given something to ease the pain and poked and prodded by the medic-nins. Tsunade was called in and Iruka was left waiting by the copy-nin's bedside as said man slept under the blanket of morphine.

When Tsunade arrived, she did her usual tests and requested the results of Kakashi's blood work. The look on her face was not a good one. "Iruka, tell me what happened again." Tsunade ordered.

Iruka proceeded to tell his Hokage what he had told the doctors, even though there wasn't much to tell, and he wasn't reassured when Tsunade angrily muttered obscenities under her breath when he finished. "I think he's been poisoned, but he told me he was immune to most of them." Iruka commented.

"You're right; it is a poison and a very rare one at that. I haven't even heard of anyone using it in over a decade. Not since the last war." Tsunade said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Iruka asked, worry evident in his tone.

"We've kept a few units of the antidote, just in case, however, since they are over a decade old and we don't know when exactly he was poisoned, whether it works or not can't be determined for sure. We'll give him a dose and I'll personally make up a new batch, just in case.

"How will we know if it works or not?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Tsunade sighed. The possibility that he wouldn't wake up was one neither ninja wanted to even think about.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Iruka said.

"I'll see you in the morning Iruka-kun." Tsunade said as she left. She knew telling him to go home and rest would do nothing. She might as well play it safe and arrange for a substitute for Iruka's class tomorrow too.

* * *

Morning came and went and the Copy-nin showed no signs of waking. Iruka was starting to worry that the antidote wasn't working.

His fears were soon fading when afternoon rolled around. Iruka, not having slept since they arrived at the hospital, was falling asleep when he noticed his lover's eyes begin to slowly open.

"Kakashi?" He whispered.

The silver haired man slowly opened his eyes. He immediately recognized the hospital by the overly bright lights, the strong smell of medicine and antiseptics and the uncomfortable feel of the surgical mask over his face. _'How the hell did I end up in here? Last thing I remember was lying on the couch with Iruka…'_

"Kakashi?" The sound of Iruka's voice stopped his mind's rambling before it could go any farther and Kakashi turned in the direction the voice came from. "Oh thank Kami, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Gods, Iruka, you look like crap." Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka snorted. "Says the man lying in the hospital bed." He scoffed. A softened look replaced the sarcastic one on the tan face as he said: "You really scared me, you know. New rule, you have to get checked up after every mission you come back from."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Okay, every mission you come back from injured. Understood?"

"Yes, dear." Kakashi said.

"I'm serious. You almost died. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, how did I end up here, anyway?"

"Well-"

"You're bratty butt ended up getting poisoned. That's what happened." Tsunade said, cutting Iruka off as she entered the room holding the silver-haired man's chart. "It was a rare poison. One of the ones you're _not_immune to. You're lucky we kept some antidote around, gaki."

"Maa, Tsunade-sama-"

"Don't give me that. Why didn't you come here if you were injured?"

"I didn't think it was that bad. I wasn't bleeding and I felt fine, so it was all good."

"Yeah, look where that got you." The blonde snorted. "Iruka-sensei, we're keeping him for observation overnight, to make sure we got all of it. He'll be discharged in the morning. You should get some sleep, or at least get some food."

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Thank you."

Tsunade spared Kakashi another glance and left the room mumbling something about careless chuunin watching over even more careless jounin.

"You thought the pain you felt last night was bad? Just try to pull something like that again and you'll know what real pain is." Iruka said. The stern look on his face faded into a mischievous one as he got up from the chair and stretched. "Now you stay put like a good little ninja while I go home to shower and change. I might even get something to eat."

"But 'Ruka…" Kakashi whined. "This place will bore me to death faster than one of Gai's speeches."

"Speaking of Gai, I think you have another visitor."

"ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"There's my cue. I'll see you later Sweetie." Iruka winked.

"You can't do this." Kakashi said wide-eyed. "Don't leave me here with him! Iruka? IRUKAAAAAA!"

"Eternal Rival! I knew no poison could stand up to you! You're so hip, fighting it like that! I wish I was as youthful as you. That settles it! Once you get out of here, I challenge you to a… Challenge! Of your choosing! If I lose, I shall do one thousand laps around Konoha backwards in a Kappa suit!"

'_Why me?' _Kakashi moaned in his head, covering his head with the blanket, wishing Gai would go away or just shut up. _'Iruka will pay…'

* * *

_

ANII: Poor Kakashi… This ending has an alternative ending. I think you can guess what it'll be. That one will be up later today as well. It's a three-for-one kinda day! =D Ja ne.


	3. A not so pleasant alternative surprise

AN: This alternative ending for the alternative ending killed me. I hope you guys enjoy this. The break in the last chapter is where this chapter breaks off from.

Disclaimer: I haven't magically acquired ownership of Naruto in the few hours since the last chapter, so it still isn't mine.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

Morning came and went and Kakashi showed no signs of waking. Since he was admitted the night before, he hadn't woken up and his heartbeat was painfully slow. Afternoon came, then evening and soon it was night again. Tsunade had come in and done some more tests. She said that the new batch of antidote was ready ad she would administer another dose. She and Iruka both hoped it wasn't too late. Another day passed the same as before with no signs of improvement from the Copy-nin. Iruka felt useless.

Eventually, Tsunade came in and practically kicked Iruka out of the hospital. "You have to eat and shower sometime." She said. "Don't come back until you've done both."

Iruka raced home, took a quick shower, changed into a fresh uniform and took a few bites of an apple. How did Tsunade expect him to eat at a time like this? Dumping the rest of the apple, he raced back to the hospital. When he entered, it as if he stepped into another world. There was a deep sense of sorrow and loss and… Was that a hole in the wall? What had happened in the 20 or so minutes he was gone? It was when a nurse looked at him with a pitying gaze that Iruka realized what must have happened.

_'No, no, no!' _He shouted in his head as he ran as fast as he could to his lover's room._ 'This cannot be happening!'_

The door to Kakashi's room burst open and Iruka stood there, horrified. The room was so silent it hurt. There wasn't the slow, steady beeping of the machines. The room was empty, no body on the bed, like no one had been laying there for days.

"Iruka." Tsunade's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his teary gaze to her, silently asking her the question he was afraid to speak out loud. The "I'm so sorry" that left her lips in a near whisper was all he needed to hear, but he couldn't break. Not yet. "I'll take you to him." She said softly.

She took him to a room that was completely dark, except for a single bed in the center, its occupant completely covered by the blanket. There was only one light in the room, above the bed. The surrounding area was pitch black. This was it; where he could say his final goodbye. It was such a dreary setting…

"I'll leave you here. You have 20 minutes." Tsunade said and she left, closing the door behind her, its soft click sounding like an echoing boom to Iruka's ears.

He made his way over to the bed and slowly removed the blanket, his heart breaking even more when the silver hair was revealed, followed by the eyes and the still-covered bottom half of Kakashi's face. He stopped at the shoulders. Removing the surgical mask from Kakashi's face, Iruka let his tears fall. The now completely bare face of the feared Sharingan Kakashi looked so peaceful now, but he was so pale it scared Iruka. It was as if he was looking at a ghost.

"How could you do this to me? He asked, voice cracking. "20 minutes. 20 damn minutes, I was gone and you choose then to go and die?" His cracking voice gave way to sobs and his hands went from fiddling with the mask in them to fists. "In the four years I've known you. The four years I've loved you, you've become a part of me, and now… It feels like my heart's been ripped out and I don't know if I can recover from that." Iruka's body was racked with sobs and it took him a minute to compose himself so he could speak again. "I love you. I always will. I'll miss you like hell, too. Everything in our apartment will remind me of you, and there's no way I'm moving. It'll take me a long time to stop grieving, you know. I know you wouldn't want me to spend my whole life crying for you, you've said so yourself so many times, and every time my answer was the same: 'It's not that time yet, so shut up and go back to sleep' But its that time now, and it came way too soon." Iruka slowly ran his hands through Kakashi's hair for the last time; for old times' sake. "I loved doing that, and you loved it when I did it. There's so much about you that I'll miss." Iruka stopped his affectionate gesture and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll take care of Ukki-kun for you." He smiled sadly. "I know how much you cared about him." Iruka sniffed and looked at his watch. "It's time for me to go, before I get kicked out again…" The last part was said in a somewhat bitter tone. He gently brushed soft silver hair away from Kakashi's forehead before placing a gentle kiss there. It only reminded him that he would never be able to do so ever again. "Goodbye." He whispered.

Iruka replaced the surgical mask and the blanket and wiped the tears from his eyes. When Tsunade arrived to get him, he was ready.

"Iruka-kun, you should take these." Tsunade said, placing something in his palm. Feeling the coldness of metal, he knew they were Kakashi's dog tags. He always wore them. Always. He should have noticed they were gone when he was saying goodbye.

"Thank you." Iruka said and he left the hospital.

* * *

ANII: ='[ Like I said, this ending killed me. I love Kakashi so much, but I wanted to see if I could do a death scene like this, so I'd appreciate if you guys told me how it turned out. Sorry these have been so short. They seem a lot longer hand-written in my notebook… Anyway, that's it for this one, until next time (which I hope is in less than a year) Ja ne!


End file.
